Stormy Nights and Muffled Cries
by Altomare
Summary: Hatsuharu and Momiji share a night of passion. Lemon. Yaoi. Oneshot. HaruMomiji. R


* * *

**Stormy Nights and Muffled Cries **

A Hatsuharu/Momiji oneshot.

Because I said so.

**Author's notes**: I could really give a damn about how the couples in Fruits Basket turned out canon-wise. This is a fanfiction and I will damn well write with a couple I think could have been amazing. The personalities were almost polar opposites; and that's part of their charm. Please rate and review. No bashing please.

**Disclaime**r: I do not own Hatsuharu, Momiji, or any other character's that may perhaps be mentioned. Fruits Basket is copyrighted to Natsuki Takaya-sensei and I respect that.

**Warning**: This fanfiction is rater a strong "M" for graphic passion. You don't like, don't read.

* * *

Thunder crashed and rain fell, it was a miserable night at the Sohma estate. The heavy rain pounded against the roof and was getting quite annoying to a certain [ usually chipper blond who lay awake attempting to fall asleep. A flash of lighting and boom of thunder had the boy out of bed an on his feet. In truth the thunder was a bit frightening to him and his feet moved out of memory, carrying him to the door of someone he found comfort with. Quietly he pushed the door open. "Hatsuharu-kun..." he whispered into the dark room a flash of lightening made him shut his eyes quickly and the boom of thunder which followed was enough to earn a startled squeak from the young looking boy. When he opened his eyes to the darkness once more a small chuckle echoed through the room

"Fifteen years old and you _still_ come tiptoeing into my room where you're scared. Honestly Momiji-chan, you need to grow up." a voice spoke and Momiji felt his hair being ruffled in the darkness, apparently Hatsuharu was having trouble sleeping as well. But it was true, ever since he was a child Momiji had gone to Hatsuharu for comfort; the two of them were great friends.

"I can't help it." Momiji whispered with a pouty tone as a crash of lightening sent him latching onto Haru as if he was about to fall off a cliff or something. The boom of thunder was very loud this time, but just being this close to his friend was quite comforting.

Shaking his head in the darkness Hatsuharu chuckled quietly. "Why don't you stay with me until the storm stops?" the male offered with a slight smile. This had happened so many times before, Momiji had stayed with him through many storms but he had no idea how different this particular night was going to be.

Momiji nodded vigorously. "I'll stay!" he exclaimed quietly, he had unlatched himself from the other male at this time, and it was also when he noticed that his companion had no shirt on, that was certainly no surprise as Hatsuharu rarely wore a shirt to bed, but on such a cold night? Odd... shrugging the thought away Momiji followed Haru to his bed; sitting on the edge while Haru leaned onto one of his pillows.

"I still find it funny that you're afraid of a little thunder and lighting." Hatsuharu teased with another chuckle.

"I still can't believe that you refuse to eat meant just because you're cursed with the vengeful spirit of the Ox." Momiji taunted, playfully sticking out his tongue. The two of them often joked like this, but as a large bang of thunder seemed to rock the whole estate Momiji nearly screamed before once again latching onto the nearest form of comfort, which of course happened to be Hatsuharu."I'm sorry Haru-chan... I'm such a scardy cat..." Momiji whispered as he began to pull away but much to his surprise he felt himself being held back by a rather strong set of bare arms.

"It's fine Momiji-kun." Hatsuharu said quietly. No other words were spoken as they lay there, Momiji cringing as the storm boomed on. For a few minutes it seemed like the storm was subsiding but it picked up furiously with thunder loud enough to make Momiji tremble in Hatsuharu's arms. "Jeez Momiji, you're a mess..." Haru said slowly running his hand through Momiji's soft blond hair. Haru was beginning to feel as if he was enjoying this a bit too much. He didn't want Momiji to be terrified of the storm... but as long as the storm was raging he got more time with Momiji all to himself. He got to play hero and he liked the way it felt to hold the smaller boy in his arms. Shaking his head slightly Haru tried to push the uncalled for thought out of his mind. Why was he thinking things like this?

"I'm sorry Haru-chan." Momiji whimpered.

As a bolt of lightening illuminated the whole room Haru got a good look at Momiji's face. He was actually crying? Haru had never seen him this sad before, that look was almost enough to make anyone cry. "Momiji-chan..." Hatsuharu said quietly, he didn't know if what he was about to do was going to help any but he slowly shifted to where Momiji's lips were accessible and he then pressed a very gentle kiss on those beautiful lips. As he pulled away Haru awaited the worse; Momiji would probably run out of the room screaming or something. But what he got instead was silence. Dead silence. The rain was the only thing that could be heard for a few moments before a boom of thunder broke the silence followed by Momiji's voice.

"Haru-chan... why did you just kiss me?" Momiji asked in a surprised and puzzled tone, he wasn't mad he was just surprised. In truth Momiji had wanted Hatsuharu to kiss him for a very long time now. But what with Hatsuharu's relationship with Rin, the chances that Haru returned those kinds of feelings was very slim. But yet his lips had just been graced by the burning touch of Hatsuharu's lips. Was he dreaming or something?

"Err… I'm not sure." Hatsuharu said quietly. He didn't exactly know why himself. It was very odd… somehow now the thunder didn't seem so loud. He loved Rin didn't he? If he did why had he just kissed someone else? Another boy no less. Sighing slightly he shook his head. "Are you upset, Momiji?" he asked quietly as he held the still trembling boy in his arms.

"No..." Momiji answered quietly "Haru... I-i've always... well. Um..." Momiji paused and hesitated, he was hardly paying attention to the raging storm now. It seemed very distant and quite irrelevant now.

"You've always?" Hatsuharu spoke, holding his breath as he awaited the rest of the statement from the timid boy in his arms.

"Well... I guess I'm trying to say that I think I love you..." He whispered as he shifted to gently press his lips again Hatsuharu's. Withdrawing quickly he shook his head. "NO! I'm sorry, I mean... you love Rin!" Momiji exclaimed suddenly trying to wriggle free of Hatsuharu's strong arms. "I-I'm sorry Haru, I shouldn't have bothered you!" He said as he squirmed more.

"Momiji..." Hatsuharu kept a firm hold on the smaller boy. "Please stay." was all he said before he gently guided Momiji's lips back to his and their shared their first true kiss. Hatsuharu's hand's rand gently through Momiji's hair as they continued the passionate kiss, and when that kiss was broken everything began to happen rather quickly. They couldn't control their emotions now, slowly Hatsuharu maneuvered them to where he was gently straddling the younger boy and looking down into those lovely caramel brown eyes, wide with shock and glazed with a strange sort of lust. The lust they called love. Slowly Hatsuharu began to unbutton Momiji's baby blue sleeping top until the very last button was loosened and the shirt carefully removed and tossed. Cloth only got in the way, they needed to feel skin on skin, and now both shirtless they were even closer.

Leaning down Hatsuharu stopped where their lips were nearly touched, brushing against the other ever so slightly as he spoke. "I'm glad there was a storm tonight." he said with one of those chuckled before their mouths were once again overtaken in a wave of passionate kisses that lasted for what seemed like only a few seconds. Biting down on Momiji's bottom lips ever so slightly Hatsuharu withdrew from the kiss. Earning a dissatisfied grunt from the smaller boy. However Hatsuharu had other plans. Letting his lips rest against Momiji's neck he spoke again "I think I love you too, Momiji." he said as he began a flurry of kisses that worked their way slowly down to Momiji's bare chest.

"H-Haru... do you plan on..." he didn't need to finish the question.

"Do you want to?" Hatsuharu asked as he began to playfully nip at one of Momiji's nipples.

Holding back a moan Momiji answered. "I... I guess so." he said as he wigged a bit. He wasn't exactly used to this kind of contact. But he liked it.

"Then I plan to." Hatsuharu answered quietly as he sucked rather hard on the soft nipple, getting the exact response he wanted. Momiji shivered with pleasure and his nipples became hard. Hatsuharu couldn't help but laugh quietly before he continued his trail of kisses to a stop near Momiji's pants line. "You sure you're okay with this?" Hatsuharu asked gazing at Momiji with a slight smile.

Biting his lip slightly Momiji nodded. "I'm sure..." he said cracking one of his adorable smiles. This was something he had literally only dreamed of.

Slowly Hatsuharu began to slip the small baby blue sleeping shorts off of Momiji's slim hips. The sight that he got was one that he would never forget. Momiji was absolutely gorgeous naked, the way he looked as the lightening flashed was enough to make Haru gasp slightly. The sight was just so amazing. And for tonight it was all about them. The storm was distant now and the two of them would be sharing an amazing thing that night.

Shifting again to where his face was directly above Momiji's he smiled. "You're beautiful, you know that right?" he asked placing a gentle kiss on Momiji's lips.

"You're not half bad yourself." Momiji smiled as Hatsuharu slowly moved back down an before Momiji could say anything else he nearly screamed when his member was overtaken in a wave of warm heat. Hatsuharu's mouth felt heavenly and as Hatsuharu's tongue began to work with almost professional accuracy Momiji could feel something welling up in the pit of his lower abdomen. Hatsuharu wouldn't have to work hard to get an orgasm from the smaller boy.

As Hatsuharu began to work that magic with his mouth Momiji let out various moans and muffled cries of Hatsuharu's name as he thrust his member deeper into the warmth of Hatsuharu's mouth. This went on until Momiji could no longer hold himself and he came into the lips of his lover who gratefully took the milky white fluid before removing his mouth with a flourishing swirl with his tongue at the very tip of the Momiji's member. Shifting himself up to where he could stare into those wonderful pleasure-glazed eyes. Momiji was breathing heavily with the aftermath of his first orgasm. "Wow... that was amazing." was all he could mutter as his chest heaved and he stared up at that wonderful face that hovered inches about his. Hatsuharu gently pressed their lips together and smirked again Momiji's lips. "Oh but we've only just begun my dear." Hatsuharu whispered their lips brushing as he spoke. And before Momiji could grasp exactly what Hatsuharu was saying he felt Hatsuharu's now bare lower body press against him. They weren't even doing anything yet and Momiji was already getting aroused again. Apparently Hatsuharu knew how to get his clothes off quite fast. And apparently he knew exactly what he was doing.

"Are we really going to..." Momiji asked quietly biting his lower lip.

"I thought we already went through this..." Hatsuharu spoke quietly, his lips resting on Momiji's neck.

"We did..." Momiji answered his voice barely a whisper.

"So are you ready to continue?" he asked as his mouth move to the smaller boy's earlobe.

Giggling slightly at the tickling feeling of Haru's mouth on his ear lobe Momiji nodded and smiled. "All right, I'm ready!" he said rather cheerfully.

"I'm going to use fingers first all right? That way it won't be such a shock." he said and got a nod as a reply. But then he smirked. "But I wasn't expecting this little visit. I don't have any lubrication my dear." Hatsuharu chuckled as his fingers caressed Momiji's flushed cheek and then came to rest on Momiji's lips. "Suck my dear." he said with a smirk.

"Haru you pervert! I'm not going to be my own luber--" Momiji was cut off by three of Hatsuharu's fingers which had been slipped quickly into his mouth. Perhaps he shouldn't have spoken. Rolling his eyes he decided to suck and forgive the other male.

Once his fingers were thoroughly drenched with Momiji's saliva Haru withdrew his fingers "Thank you Momiji." he chuckled as his hand made it's way down to Momiji's opening. "I'll try to be gentle." he said before he slowly he inserted two digits into the opening; Momiji was certainly a virgin as he was extremely tight. Gasping at the new sensation Momiji squeaked and shut his eyes tightly as his opening was stretched. Perhaps two at once had been unwise...

"Am I hurting you?" Hatsuharu asked using his free hand to stroke Momiji's cheek soothingly.

"No... It's just a bit uncomfortable..." Momiji said smiling and opening his eyes.

"Are you ready for the third one?" Haru asked as his hand ran gently through Momiji's soft blond hair.

Momiji nodded and awaited the second finger.

Hatsuharu nodded and then slipped a third finger into the warmth of Momiji. The smaller boy gasped as Hatsuharu wiggled his fingers around stretching him to a point where the fingers were simply a minor discomfort. Withdrawing his fingers Hatsuharu gave Momiji one last kiss before smiling.

"I'm going to enter now okay. Three fingers are nothing compared to what you'll be feeling now so I'll go very slow." Hatsuharu explained as he spread Momiji's legs apart and pulled the boy to where his lower half was resting on his lap. "I need you to sit up okay." Hatsuharu said as he helped the smaller male sit up. They were now positioned to where Momiji was sitting in Haru's lap, his chin resting on Haru's shoulder; arms wrapped around the larger male's chest.

"Haru... I'm scared." Momiji whimpered shutting his eyes tightly. Why was he scared? He loved Haru; he always had. But this was his first time and he didn't really know what to expect. It was sort of frightening.

"You don't have to be scared Momiji... If I'm hurting you too much just tell me and I'll stop." He said with a slight smile. "I'm going to start now." he said as he positioned his erect member at Momiji's opening and slowly began to push in. Momiji's warmth was simply heavenly and already Haru was becoming overtaken and apparently was having a rather hard time going slowly. Momiji on the other hand was having some issues.

Hatsuharu's member was much larger than he had expected and it was a very painful process. But aside from the pain there was also pleasure. Thus he was having a battle with his body. Did the pleasure outweigh the pain or vice versa? Momiji was yanked from his thoughts as Hatsuharu thrust a bit deeper into him; that one had certainly been pain and Momiji found himself trying to hold back tears. "Haru it huuurts." he sniffled his voice somewhat childish and rather pathetic.

"Do you want me to stop?" Hatsuharu asked massaging Momiji's hips gently.

"No." Momiji answered quietly.

"Okay then. I'm going to press all the way in now. Be prepared." Hatsuharu said soothing as he thrust the rest of the way into Momiji's heavenly warmth, buried to the hilt now.

This time Momiji couldn't hold back his tears and he let out a cry of pain, his small polished nails digging into the skin of Hatsuharu's back as he ground his teeth. It was painful but being this far in it was also quite pleasuring.

"Momiji-chan, please don't cry!" Hatsuharu exclaimed wrapping his arms around the smaller boy in a loving embrace. "We can stop if you need..." he said quietly.

"No, it's all right Haru, I was just a bit scared, and it hurt at first. But I'm okay now." Momiji said with a small sigh. "I'm sorry about your back though..." he said biting his lower lip slightly as he noticed that he'd actually scraped Haru's back up pretty good.

"Its okay, that's nothing compared to what you had to endure... shall we continue my dear?" he asked with a slight smile.

"We shall." Momiji said lifting his chin off Haru's shoulder so that they could look at each other.

Hatsuharu smiled and pressed his lips against Momiji's and they shared a passionate kiss as Hatsuharu slowly began to pull out and then thrust back in. Pushing Momiji down onto the softness of the bed Haru began to set their pace, jerking in and out faster and faster, soon enough Momiji was feeling nothing but pleasure and joined in by jerking his hips so that Hatsuharu could get as deep as possible and finally their thrusting and jerking was rewarded as Hatsuharu reached that bundle of nerves, the first time it was hit Momiji was overtaken by immeasurable amount of pleasure and nearly screamed his lovers name. Luckily his screech was quickly blocked by Hatsuharu's tongue in his mouth. They didn't want to wake up the whole house.

As the bundle of nerve was hit again and again a series of moans and muffled cries of names could be heard before Momiji spoke. "I-I think I'm going to come again..." he said nervously, he wasn't sure Hatsuharu would be happy if he came in their current positioned but Hatsuharu just chuckled slightly and began pumping Momiji's member again, coaxing him into coming. "Than by all means, come." he said with a smirk and he pumped and with a large moan Momiji climaxed for the second time that night. Withdrawing his now soaked hand Haru smiled before licking the stick white liquid away from one of the fingers.

"Does it really taste that good?" Momiji asked wrinkling his nose slightly. Hatsuharu seemed to like the taste.

"Would you like to try some?" Hatsuharu offered with a chuckle. "I'll same my climax for you if you'd like." Haru said with a slight shrug.

Momiji raised and eyebrow. "Err... okay." he said shrugging. If Haru liked it that much there had to be something good about it. Falling silent once more the two continued for a few more minutes before Haru felt that awkward ball welling up in his lower abdomen. Pulling out of Momiji quickly he didn't speak but instead gently pushed Momiji's head towards his member. Without really thinking Momiji took it into his mouth and did what came naturally: he sucked and within a few moments Haru moaned loudly and came into Momiji's mouth.

Apparently Hatsuharu had been right.

Momiji almost greedily took in all he could of the milky white substance before flopping down simply exhausted and breathing heavily. Flopping down directly beside him Haru wrapped his arms around the smaller boy and they shared one last passionate kiss and then lay silently catching their breath. The thunder storm was long over by now; but neither of them seemed to remember what had brought them together that night.

"I love you Haru." Momiji said quietly as he curled up in his lovers' arms and closed his eyes, breathing in Haru's heavenly scent.

Kissing the blonde's forehead lightly Hatsuharu smiled, and with no doubts in his mind he spoke.

"I love you too, Momiji."

**Owari **


End file.
